New Beginnings
by xin79
Summary: An unexpected news threaten to ruin or strengthen Daniel and Wilhelmina's relationship. Will they make it work or let it be the end? Hint: Prenancy,Kids, family, hopefully fluff too
1. Chapter 1

Daniel was casually picking up his clothes, putting his garments one by one on as the morning drew in closer. Never spend the night-that was deal. However, tonight was different. He slept in, not able to notice the alarm clock going off to his desired time. The thought that she didn't wake him up was bizarre to him but he didn't give it much thought.

The sun was now slowly shining, the rays entering the heavily draped curtain. In the far distance, he could hear the shower running. For a moment, he pictured the scenery inside the bathroom and it pained him to know the consequences that might happen if he went in. Instead of dwelling on that thought, he looked around, looking for his shirt. The room was in a complete mess; the bed was dishelved, the satin sheets on the floor. The lamp that was on the bedside table was now housing a pair of bra and in the far corner; he saw a pair of shoes with a thong beside it. He smiled, remembering the happenings the night before. They were wild; barely were they able to reach the apartment when both of them decided to attack each others clothing. That is what makes this, whatever this is to be interesting. With her, you can't completely know what will happen. Not being able to find his shirt, Daniel bare shirted went to the living room in hopes of finding his shirt and he eventually did. Gently picking his shirt from the floor and putting it on, he was startled by the phone ringing. For a moment, he stood still, not knowing what to do. Fortunately, the machine picked it up.

"_Ms. Slater, this is Dr. Stevenson, I'm sorry to be bothering you at this time, you're probably still a sleep but I have the results of your test and I guess congratulations are in order for you are positively pregnant. Come to my office as soon as you can so we can discuss this more. Hope to see you soon and congratulations!" _

Daniel stood still, flabbergasted as the machine beeped, signalling the end of the message. Pregnant? How? When? Who? Is it his? Too much information was being processed in his brain that he didn't notice the bathroom door open and close. Deciding that he needed to sit down, he went to the kitchen, a million thoughts looming before him.

It must have been an hour, he didn't know, but the next thing he noticed was the insistent clacking of heels on the marble floor.

"Your still here." She said matter of factly as she made her way to the coffee machine, pouring herself a cup. She was clearly expecting for Daniel to stand up and leave and when he didn't, she let it slide by. She was in a good mode today, granted that she should be pissed that he spent the night, she just couldn't. So instead of gauging him more, she decided to leave, however, something stopped her.

The message that was being played by the machine was making her more dizzy and nauseous by each passing moment. The message finally ended and she stood still.

_...guess congratulations are in order for you are positively pregnant...positively pregnant...How can I be pregnant?_

"Is it mine Wilhelmina?" He asked slowly. His voice as confused as ever. And upon this, Wilhelmina's mind churned into over drive. This was supposed to be casual; she wasn't supposed to get pregnant. Heck, she couldn't even get pregnant coz she has a hostile womb. Unconsciously, her hand touched her stomach, hoping for something to happen, asking the higher heavens to wake her up from this bizarre dream.

Many things went into Daniel's mind as he waited for her answer. They have been together casually for almost four months now. No strings attached, just pure carnal fuck. So why then was he disturbed when the thought of Wilhelmina cheating behind his back disturb him to death. Heck, cheating wouldn't even be the word since that would imply that they are in a relationship for her to do so and they were clearly not. Part of the deal was to be able to see other people, so why then did he want to strangle that person that could possible father her unborn child. Without moment's hesitation, Daniel stood up and left the kitchen. Moments later, Wilhelmina heard the front door open and close.

"Hey Marcia." Amanda said, strutting towards his table. "I was thinking may be we could..." But before she could even continue, Marc had his hands firmly pressed on her mouth as he continued to watch through the glass window. Amanda struggled for a while, wanting to break free from his grasp and it didn't take a while for her to do so.

"What's your problem, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Amanda asked, fixing her hair urgently. Marc however was not paying attention; he was busy straining to hear what Betty was saying as she left Daniel's office.

"Boy is Daniel in one of his moods. I think he really needs a good wild sex. What do you think, shall I give to him?" Amanda asked, finally catching up on what her best friend is looking. Both of them watched as Betty sat down, furiously typing on her computer.

"I wonder what he is up to." Marc asked a loud. "And no Mandy, we are past that remember. You signed the say no to pasty face petition." He added, turning to his blonde friend sweetly. As he was about to open his mouth, his phone rang. Picking it up, the colours of his face drained and Amanda saw it too. Scrambling as far as she could away from the office, Marc began grabbing things on his table before he too dashed.

"Come on everyone, the shark is in the box. Move it...Move it." He said pushing people away as they all ran for their lives. "Hide that hideous thing; you know how she feels about floral prints." He added, just in time for the elevator doors to open, revealing a not amused Wilhelmina. Just by looking at his boss, he knew the mood she was in and he was hoping that no one cross her path for their sake. Marc silently nodded behind Wilhelmina as she gave her orders, not giving any attention to Amanda who is doing everything she can to distract him. Marc watched as his boss walked straight a head, not batting an eyelash towards anyone. She silently entered her office, closing the doors immediately and withdrawing the curtains, shutting everyone out. She needed to be alone, to think things through. She wouldn't like to admit it but the moment he left her apartment, she felt the walls cave in. Did he not want this? Flashbacks of Nico's father and her constantly replayed in her mind and each time it did so, the more panicked and agitated she became. What if he will do the same to her? What if he will leave her too? Was she ready for this? Her mind kept on going in circles, a thing she despised the most. Neither did she know that those were the exact things that were going through Daniel's mind. He has been looking at the same page of the same contract since the moment he arrived. After he left her apartment, he thought burying into his work would distract him and it did, for a while, that is until he heard Marc shout and saw her. He couldn't deny the shock that was apparent on her face because their is. A small part of him wanted to go to her, tell her that he will be there for him. But is that what she wanted.

He has been looking at the closed curtains in her office for a while now, hoping something would happen. And it did, an hour ago. He watched as Wilhelmina emerged and went out from her office without a word. Countless thoughts made its way into his mind. As the clock ticked and each moment passes by, he wondered if she was seeing the father of child at this exact moment, discussing it out. He hated this, feeling like he was lost.

He couldn't deny however, the happiness and the flutter in his stomach when he heard that message, thinking that the baby was his. But when she didn't answer his query a few moments after that, he felt his heart plummet. Why?

A few more minutes of racking his brain until he finally gave up. There are things to be done and he won't allow any of that to ruin his focus. He was so immersed in his job that he didn't notice someone knocking on his door. When he looked up however, his heart skipped a beat.

"Wilhelmina." He said, standing up.

When she didn't say anything, Daniel decided to begin pacing. His actions however caused Wilhelmina to react.

"Please stop, you are making me nauseous." She said. He looked up, hands on his hips before he nodded, deciding to sit down on the chase instead. Wilhelmina followed suit. When the silence began to become too deafening, Wilhelmina took it upon herself to say something.

"I saw the doctor." She began and he saw Daniel nod, his face showing his true emotions. "He said I'm two months pregnant." She added, not looking him in the eye. Daniel too didn't know what to say, however, he felt relieved for his earlier thoughts were proven to be wrong.

"Is it mine?" And as the words left his mouth, he regretted it immediately. Wilhelmina's face was turning red by each passing moment, her anger escalating. She hastily stood up and he did too. Her eyes were burning with fire. The next thing Daniel knew, Wilhelmina's hands collided into his cheeks and he staggered backwards, touching his now swollen cheeks.

"How could you ask me that? I have never been with anyone else since." And with that, she left, defeated, disappointed and vulnerable. Daniel stood still, flabbergasted. He felt his knees giving in and he fell back, falling on the chase. Betty, who was looking together with everyone else in the office saw the commotion, and when he saw Daniel looking as beat up as he was now, she risked the wrath that might come and went inside the office, kneeling before him.

"Are you ok? What happened?" She asked, looking at him intently, her face full of concern. Daniel just looked in the distance, not knowing what else to say.

_It's mine. The baby is mine. _

He acted like that for a few seconds, completely lost and feeling stupid, that is, until he heard Marc distinct shout for help. And without moment's hesitation, he stood up and dashed towards him. People were surrounding him, looking shocked. Daniel had to push people in order to see the uproar and when he did, his heart skipped a beat. Without even thinking, he kneeled and took her in his arms.

Wilhelmina was lifeless in her arms, having fainted mere moments earlier.

"Get some help." He shouted, still cradling her. His heart and mind were in over drive. Is she ok? Is the baby ok? For the first time, Daniel felt like the world was about to end. He could never forgive himself is something happened to her or their unborn child. "Betty, call 911."

Authors note:

_Something new. Hope you like it. Enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

His heart was beating fast, competing with the loud sirens that the ambulance was making as they sped thru the busy New York streets. His hands were sweating, threatening to lose his grip from Wilhelmina's cold ones. Marc was looking at him incredulously, wondering what the hell was going on. It must have taken them five minutes to get to the hospital but for Daniel, it felt like hours.

The emergency room was busy, people rushing in and out. Nurses and doctors bustling, trying their very best to render every possible help they can offer. Daniel held tightly on the gurney as it sped through the linoleum walls, not wanting to loose sight of her.

"What do we have here?" A doctor asked, holding his stethoscope at hand as nurses hooked up different machines on Wilhelmina's lifeless form.

"The patient is Wilhelmina Slater. They called in and we responded. The patient was unconscious when we got there; blood pressure is 70/50 mmHg and her heart rate is unstable as well. No other unusualities noted" The personnel said. The doctor then nodded, proceeding on checking Wilhelmina himself.

"She just fainted, she came out in one of the offices and she was really mad. She called me over and before we could even reach her office, she just collapsed." Marc added, trembling. Daniel however could not bring himself to talk, let alone think of the reason why she was mad. The doctor, whom they have come to known as Dr. Curtis ordered the nurse to hook Wilhelmina with an IVF.

"Is there anything I should know about Ms. Slater?" He asked, looking at both Daniel and Marc.

"Like what?" Marc replied, looking at the Doctor and Wilhelmina intently.

"Any medications she is taking, habits of smoking, drinking, and drugs even."

Marc shook his head violently, too disgusted to even think of what he was suggesting. But that however did not prepare him for what came up next.

"She is two months pregnant." Daniel said quietly, looking at the doctor now, not daring to try and even sneak a peak at Marc's shocked expression.

"What do you mean she is pregnant? How can that be, she has a hostile womb."

"Look, I really don't know how but I do know her doctor, Dr. Stevenson." Daniel supplied and Dr. Curtis proceeded by nodding.

"Well that certainly explains a lot. I'll give him a call. On the mean time, I think it is best to ask Ms. Slater's family to come here, I'd like to talk to them about this."

"She has no..."

"You can talk to me doctor." Daniel said, interrupting Marc before he can even say anything. The doctor sensing some tension decided to abandon the subject until he was sure of his diagnosis. He nodded, adding before he left. "Well then, we will keep Ms. Slater here tonight for observation. A technician will come by a little bit later to get some blood samples and Dr. Stevenson and I will come back when we can confirm our diagnosis."

Daniel nodded, shaking the doctor's hands as he left. Turning around, he expected Marc to be behind him but he was disappointed when he didn't see him. He knew that the young assistant was upset and shocked at the same time. He would be too if he was him. If there was anyone in this planet that Wilhelmina would trust with all her heart, Marc would be that person. He is the only one that would come as close to being a friend to her. Now though, Daniel felt a slight sadness and sense of responsibility for the young man's feelings. Without thinking, he made his way to the chairs that were just outside Wilhelmina's room. He saw Marc starring a head; shoulder's straight and faces showing no emotion. Daniel sat down cautiously, following Marc's actions.

"So I'm guessing you are the father huh." Marc said, still not looking at him. He watched as a technician went inside Wilhelmina's room, probably getting the blood sample the doctor was talking about. "She thinks I don't know but I do. Four months of secret meetings is hard to hide, even harder for someone like Wilhelmina to keep." Marc continued. When Daniel didn't say anything but instead looked down. "I've seen Willie being hurt a lot; she thinks she deserves it all but the truth is she doesn't. People don't understand her, but I do. When Wilhelmina lost William, it devastated her, more than she let on. So don't fuck this up Daniel because she is too close to breaking." With that, Marc stood up, disappointment still in his face but a glow of understanding shined in his eyes. He fixed the invincible creases in his suit jacket before he looked at Daniel. "I'm going for a walk, get some coffee probably." He said. Although Daniel knew what Marc wanted to do was stay and be by her side, he understood the young man's reasoning's. He was upset and he needed to cool off. Daniel knew how important Marc's relationship to Willie was to him and this just made him question her feelings of their relationship.

Daniel watched as Marc walked away. After a few more minutes of thinking, he decided to stand up as well. He needed to iron things out with Wilhelmina and for him to do that; he needed to do some serious begging. Luckily, he may know how.

He has been sitting on the same chair for three hours now, glancing every now and then to see if she has woken up. After three cups of coffee and a bag of Cheerio's later, she still did not. Deciding that he needed to take a walk in order to not fall a sleep, he quietly exited her room. As he made his way towards the empty hall, his attention was grabbed by something. There inside the room separated by a glass window were babies softly crying as they all waited to be fed. Daniel stopped, taking a look at each one. His heart melted as his eyes landed from one baby to another. However when he spotted a particular baby girl, he felt like his heart did more than melt. She has soft brown curls framing her face; her mocha skin so apparent under the harsh light. She was gently sucking her finger, clearly hungry. Daniel could not help but smile, wondering at the same time. If Wilhelmina and his baby will be a girl, what would she look like? He couldn't help but hope that she gets Wilhelmina's eyes, or lips, or cheekbones or even her nose. He really didn't care, just as long as she is safe. A nurse came in suddenly, taking the baby girl in her arms. When he saw Daniel watching the baby, the nurse moved towards the window, giving Daniel a better look. The baby looked at him and gave the tiniest bit of smile she could master. Daniel couldn't help but give a smile back too. Suddenly, he felt like he needed to be somewhere else, and after one last look at the baby, he started his way.

Wilhelmina opened her eyes, wondering where she was. Her body was aching and she couldn't remember anything that happened. All she knew was that she got into a fight with Daniel and after that, everything was a blur. Not being able to help herself, Wilhelmina gently touched her belly, hoping for some connection, a sign that will tell her that this is a dream. However, nothing happened. Her mind however went into a completely different thing.

"_What do you mean I don't have a hostile womb?" Wilhelmina said, her voice rising by each passing moment._

"_Whoever told you that you have one is completely wrong Ms. Slater, you are in good shape and very much capable of carrying a child." Dr. Stevenson said, as he leaned on the table in his office. Wilhelmina remained silent. "Now we should be discussing specifics now. You are two months late already and we are a bit behind with your pregnancy regimen. First of the list, you have to stay away from stress-that is not good for the baby and you."_

"_Well that will be easy." She said sarcasm evident in her voice. Dr. Stevenson looked at her seriously and she just rolled her eyes._

"_You also have to take multi vitamins and Iron to supplement you and the baby. Absolutely no smoking, drinking or anything that might harm the baby, do you get that? Also, I'll set up a check up for you next week, run some test, is it safe to presume that the father of your child will be here too?" _

_Father of her child?_ Wilhelmina kept on thinking. _I don't think so._ However, on that exact moment, the door opened, revealing a very flustered but at the same time relieved Daniel. Wilhelmina's defences immediately went up, not wanting to see him. Before she could do something though, Daniel was already one step ahead.

"I know you probably hate me right now and you have the right to be. I was such an ass and you didn't deserve that. It's just that I didn't know how to react, that certainly came as a shock, hearing that and thinking of all those things I don't even want to think about now. Bottom line is I'm sorry. I am a huge jerk and you didn't deserve that. It was insensitive of me and completely out of line. I do want you to know however that I am here; I will not abandon my responsibilities to you and the baby. I will not Wilhelmina." He said now, already inside the room. She still did not say anything, only looked at him with a blank stare. Is that what she wanted to hear? Daniel asked himself.

"What's that?" She finally said, referring to the plastic orchid in his hands.

"The hospital gift shop ran out of real flowers, something about too much babies being born. I know you hate plastic and fake more than anything else but I think you may appreciate this a little bit more than the _I love mommy _T-shirt." Daniel said a smile already slightly forming in his lips. Wilhelmina nodded, not as angry as she was then.

"And that huge teddy bear?" She asked referring to the ones that were on the floor beside him. Daniel looked down sheepishly immediately, a blush forming in his cheeks.

"That" He began, picking it up and moving towards her. "I was hoping to give this to our daughter, her very first teddy bear, just to make sure that I bought her the first one." He told her, sitting on the bed now. Wilhelmina had an amused look in her face, not knowing what else to say. So instead, she opted for the easy way out.

"What made you think she will be our daughter?" She asked. Daniel was quiet taken a back. He didn't expect this kind of response. After a few moments of self searching on what to say, his mind went back down to his brain and replied with all seriousness.

"I'm not gonna run away and leave you and her Wilhelmina if that is what you are implying. I'm not that kinda guy."

"How do I know you are not?" She challenged, picking at the fur of the teddy bear, not wanting to look him in the eye. She was vulnerable. Daniel could see she was afraid and for the first time, Daniel just wanted to hug her and tell her everything will be alright. When Daniel didn't answer immediately, she wearily looked up. She was surprised however when he took her hands into his and held it completely.

"You just have to trust me."

_Author's note:_

_I am very thrilled and happy by the immediate response with this story. I can't even begin to tell how you all made my day. As promised and as intended, this will be a drama free story...Ill try and make it as fluffy as possible. Knowing that this really isn't my style, I can't really promise Drama free or ultimate fluff but I'll try. I'd all love to hear what you think, so leave a comment. Thanks and Enjoy!_


	3. Chapter 3

The bed slowly shifted, again confirming Daniel's earlier thoughts. Under the covers, he felt Wilhelmina was getting settled, her cold feet touching his briefly before she turned around, her back slightly pressing against him. Without hesitation, Daniel scooted over, spooning her. He searched for her hands and he found it, nestling gently on her stomach. Daniel too placed his over hers. This was new for both of them.

What happened to Wilhelmina was a result of the pregnancy the doctor's said-her not having enough Iron in her body to cope with the developing circulation of the baby, thus resulting her to loosing consciousness. After 24 hours in the hospital, she was allowed to come home. Making sure that she was safe, Daniel accompanied her back to her apartment. Since then, Daniel found himself coming home to Wilhelmina after work everyday. Of course they kid themselves that he was not staying the night. But each time, something will always come up; a cup of coffee perhaps, a movie, dinner, eventually resulting to being too tired to go back to his apartment. Reasons always made its way and perhaps, this was their subconscious telling them to have the talk already. Wilhelmina on her part did not disagree though. She allowed him to stay, use her stuff and co-exist with her. Every night for the past three days, she would go to her room, leaving Daniel in the kitchen or the living room, an excuse of being too tired always at hand. However, Wilhelmina would come to Daniel's room which was the guest room every night, not a word of explanation said as she climbs on the bed. And just like now, Daniel would turn over to her, spooning her and making her feel safe. This was weird, both thought, but this weirdness were both making them feel sane.

"I'm going back to work tomorrow." Wilhelmina said silently, relishing the warm feeling of Daniel's hand in her belly.

"Ok." She heard him reply. Moments of silenced passed until Wilhelmina felt a gentle kiss on the side of her neck. She allowed him, not showing him the awkwardness that she felt. How did they go from being fuck bodies to parents? Wild, sexy Daniel, she could handle. This however, this sweet and over protective Daniel, she still can't grasp. Daniel's hand gently left her belly, moving towards her forearms, rubbing them softly. "Ok." He said again.

"What time are you leaving for work?" Wilhelmina said, passing by Daniel as he drank from his cup of coffee. He was hungry, his stomach can attest to that, but the expanse of emptiness in Wilhelmina's refrigerator forced him to down the black liquid as much as he can, hoping it would hold him off for a while.

"The town car will be here in five minutes." He said, wondering why she asked. Before he could finish off the last bit of his coffee, he found the mug being snatched from his hands and watched as the black liquid made it way to the pipes as Wilhelmina poured it down in the sink. He looked at her with complete astonishment that what she said next went by unregistered to him.

"Ok then, I'll just get my stuff and we're leaving."

_Leaving? We are leaving for work-together? She just took my cup and emptied it? _Bizarre thoughts swirled into Daniel's mind. When did they get to be like this? When did they decide that it was a usual thing to go to work together and empty the others cup of coffee without permission? When did this whole playing family started? Before he could even process all of this, Wilhelmina stood in the living room waiting for him. Without more hesitation, he came up with the solution and decided to go with the flow.

"Are you supposed to wear that?" Daniel asked, looking at the red stilettos that were currently matching her flowing Gucci dress and Prada bag. Wilhelmina looked at him deadly at first, begging for his sake that he take it back. "It's just that it's a little bit too high don't you think Darling?"

_Darling? I called her "darling". When did I start doing that? _ And as Daniel recovered from his momentary slip, Wilhelmina graciously let it slide by.

"It's four inches Daniel that is not even high." She said. "Didn't hear you complain about the shoes when I was undressing before you then?" Wilhelmina muttered softly.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." She replied, moving a head. Daniel just nodded, following behind her. The elevator ride to the lobby took no less than a minute and when they exited her building, the driver immediately opened the door. Shock was etched on his face as he saw both his employers exiting the same building going to work at a very early hour together. However, he was able to recover gracefully and closed the door as both Wilhelmina and Daniel settled in.

As they arrived at the office twenty minutes later, Daniel and Wilhelmina both parted ways. Wilhelmina on her part went to her office, glaring at anyone who dared to look at her. Daniel however went to see the head of the finance department, gladly avoiding the bustle of the office.

The morning was going by slowly for both of them. Work was chaotic; paper works were needed to be filled out, shoots needing to be approved, photographers waiting to be booked and designers all looking for renewal of their ad contracts. Daniel did all of these by himself, giving Marc strict orders not to allow Wilhelmina any kind of heavy duty work. She must have figured out Daniel's orders a few hours later for her phones were not buzzing, no editor coming in to disturb her and certainly no schedules for meetings. This angered her more than anything. Just because she is pregnant, that doesn't mean she has mellowed down. And who was he to tell her what to do, or in this case, not tell her what she can do. Deciding that this was too absurd, Wilhelmina called Marc in.

Her gay assistant as flamboyant ever went in to her office, his eagerness filling the room. But Wilhelmina knew that Marc was upset with her. Usually, she wouldn't care; she does not owe anyone any explanations to her comings and goings, but seeing Marc trying to be excited when deep inside he was hurt was making her feel bad. Was it just the hormones, she thought.

"What can I do for you Willie?" He asked, drawing in closer towards her table.

"Why is no..." Before she could continue however, her hand shut up to her mouth, covering it as she tried desperately to hold whatever was in her stomach in. Marc panicked, thinking that she is going to faint again. Not knowing what else to do, he went closer to Willie. This action however caused her to become more nauseous.

"Trash...now..." She managed to blurt out. Marc, sensing what she meant went around the table and grabbed the trash can. Before he could even completely put it down, Wilhelmina emptied all her stomach contents in it already. Marc watched, disgusted and amused all at the same time. Willie is a fighter, not even the worst case of flu could bring her down. But now, seeing her all hunched up and sweating made Marc realized that what was going on was for real.

"Get out." Wilhelmina said, surfacing enough from the trash bin to look at Marc. He on his part looked hurt and confused. Before he could even react, Wilhelmina spiralled into another purging fit, her hands making contact with the edge of the bin as she hang on for dear life."Your smell is making me nauseous." She managed to say after a little while. If she felt horrible earlier, now she felt like hell. Without more words, Wilhelmina urged Marc to move out and he did so; his head lying low, not managing to see Daniel passing by and coming into Willie's office.

The moment Daniel entered, he knew something was wrong. Wilhelmina's head was lying gently on her table, her arms crossed providing a soft cushion for her. Daniel could see the trash bin beside her and the acidic smell enveloping the whole room. Without hesitation, Daniel went towards the table, kneeling before her as he arrived. He touched her thighs gently, letting her know he was there.

"You ok?" He asked moving her hands towards her tangled hair, brushing it aside. Wilhelmina turned towards him, her head still lying on the table. Daniel could see she was pale and to Wilhelmina, it looked like he was about to call the ambulance. She nodded gently; too afraid to speak up.

"Would you like me to take you home?" He asked again and this time, Wilhelmina shook her head no. "Would you like me to get you something then? I'll get Marc and ask him for a bowl of soup or something." Before Daniel could even stand up, Wilhelmina reached for his hands as she once again bent over, emptying all that was remaining in her stomach. She clutched Daniel's hands with all her might, the acid burning her throat as it passed by. Daniel on his part couldn't help but support Wilhelmina. With his free hand, he held her hair and with the other hand, he squeezed her weaker ones. When her bout was over, Daniel immediately released her hair and reached for the tissue on her table.

"Don't call Marc." She said.

"Why?" He asked cautiously, bracing for something to come, when it didn't he looked at Wilhelmina's dishevelled form.

"His smell was the one which triggered my nausea and this puking spell." She told him. Daniel then nodded, his other hand still holding her tinier ones. Reaching in, he wiped the sweat in her forehead and she couldn't help but lean back on the chair, relishing from his touch. Daniel looked at her with such intensity that she couldn't look away. He hadn't looked at her like that before and it scared and amazed her all at the same time.

"Can you make it to the chase?" He asked, gesturing for the piece of furniture at the far end of her office. Wilhelmina contemplated this for a while before she looked at him. Without a word, Daniel pulled her up and carried her towards the chase, softly laying her down when his leg hit the end of it.

"You didn't have to do all of that." Wilhelmina said, looking at him as he sat down on the edge of the chair. Without hesitation, she made room for him.

"Hey, that's my girl growing right there, it's the least I can do." He said, looking at Wilhelmina's small baby bump.

"And what makes you think it's gonna be a girl?" She said, challenging him.

"Don't you want it to be a girl?" He said, turning the question right back at her.

"I think it's a boy." Wilhelmina said back to him. By far, this conversation was the closest they had to ever discussing the baby and surprisingly, it wasn't awkward.

"Look at that princess, mommy thinks your a boy, its ok, don't be sad, we both know you are turning out to be Daddy's little girl." Daniel said, his voice taking a cute infliction of baby talk. He leaned towards Wilhelmina's belly, touching it before he proceeded on kissing it. For a moment, Wilhelmina's breath got caught. She didn't expect that, she didn't expect any of this at all. As much as she wanted to try and fight her way to her independence and cold hearted facade again, she couldn't, not like this when Daniel is looking at her like the world depended upon her. Not like this when she most certainly felt like everything is normal-that this was a good thing. For a moment, Wilhelmina allowed herself to let loose and joined Daniel's hands in her belly.

"You are going to be one of those fathers aren't you?" She asked, a smirk playing in her lips. Daniel meeting her eyes couldn't help himself, so he delicately leaned in and gave her a kiss flat on the lips. Wilhelmina allowed it and Daniel delighted on it. For a moment, they permitted themselves to think that everything was normal; both however knew at the back of each others minds that this was far from it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Daniel..."

"Alright, I'm on my way." He said groggily, pressing the button on his Blackberry to end the call. Wordlessly, he pushed the satin sheets of his comfy bed and sat up. Reaching towards the bed side table, he turned the lamp light on, revealing that it was midnight. Without wasting much more time, Daniel called for his driver and moments later, he got out of his apartment. He was half asleep by the time he was in the car on the way to Wilhelmina's.

"To Ms. Slater's again sir?" The driver asked and Daniel simply nodded in response. These midnight visits to her place were becoming more of a habit now. It was just five days ago when Wilhelmina had one of her mood swings and told Daniel that he didn't want to see him tonight. So like any gracious person would do, he respected her. He took her home, made sure she was ok before he went home. It wasn't until one hour after midnight then when Daniel got a call from a crying Wilhelmina. Worried, he went to her apartment hastily wearing his sleeping clothes on only to know that Wilhelmina couldn't sleep alone. Daniel didn't question her emotions and instead, climbed into bed with her. Every night since, Daniel found himself speeding the streets of New York at these hours just to go to her.

As they arrived at her apartment, Daniel exited his car, apologizing at his driver again for the late call. The lobby as well the elevator were empty. As the elevator doors opened, Daniel exited it swiftly, feeling the coolness seeping through his robe. He went and unlocked the door to her apartment, having used the spare key she has given her. Silently, he entered and went straight to the bedroom. And as he expected, he saw Wilhelmina sitting in one of her lounge chairs, looking at the New York skyline provided by her window. Without a word, Daniel touched her shoulders gently and she looked up. As she did so, Daniel helped her to get up and get settled in the bed. Only when they were comfortable enough did Wilhelmina closed her eyes.

Daniel woke up to the sounds of the tap from the bathroom going off and coldness of the bed beside him. Moments later, he heard Wilhelmina releasing all the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. Making sure she was ok, Daniel left the warmth of the bed and joined her in the bathroom. As he saw her on the floor, mercilessly trying her best to control the wave of nausea she was feeling, Daniel grabbed a set of wash cloth and he too joined her on the floor. He took hold of her hair as she continued her ministrations and when he was sure she was done, he gave her the wash cloth.

"You ok?" He asked. She nodded and proceeded to stand up to wash her mouth. "Are you planning on going to work today?" He asked, looking at her through the mirror.

"Just because you're child wants me to get rid of all my stomach contents, that doesn't mean I am giving you all my power at work too Daniel. If I know, this was your plan all along." She said icily, turning around and looking at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked her, his face turning red by each passing moment. As both of their eyes duelled for domination, it was Wilhelmina who surrendered first and left the bathroom. She picked up the discarded clothes from last night including Daniel's robe and passed it to him as she turned around, anger still evident.

"Oh please Daniel, as if I don't know. You got me pregnant so that I will step down from work and you can control everything. Show everyone that you can do it too." She said bitterly. Daniel too however was not backing down.

"Hey, I was led to believe that you have a hostile womb, so how am I supposed to know if you didn't cook this one for yourself. Gee, let's see, I can't have Bradford's spawn, why not try Daniel's instead." He replied, mimicking Wilhelmina as he said the last part. Wilhelmina looked at him in disbelief. _How dare he? _

"Get out Daniel, I don't need you." She said, pushing him out of her way as she locked herself in the bathroom.

Daniel, after one hour of waiting silently for her to come out had enough. He gently knocked on the door, banging it as minutes went on without any response.

"Come on Willie, open up. I didn't mean that. Please, just open the door." He tried again and still to no avail. "Darling, please open the door, I'm getting more worried." He said again.

"I will, when you leave me alone." She said her voice cracking as she said so. _Is this another episode of Hormotional Willie? _ Daniel thought. Just as hhe was about to try and open the door again, his phone rang. Grudgingly, he picked it up.

"Betty, I'm in a crisis here, I have to call you back." Wilhelmina heard him say. After a while of silence, he spoke again. "Can't you stall them for a while Betty, I really can't leave right now and before you say I am being dramatic, I am not. I'm in a situation and this is much more important right now." Wilhelmina for a moment felt guilty. Why was she being such a bitch to Daniel when all he ever does is be supportive and caring towards her. "I know they are huge investors Betty but I just can't. You know what, fine, give me thirty minutes and I'll be there." She heard him end the call and it didn't take him long to bang at the door again.

"Willie..."He said. Against Wilhelmina's better judgment, she replied.

"You have a suit that has been dry cleaned already in my closet, use the guest bathroom and attend the meeting." She replied, holding back the tears that were forming again. Why was this so hard for her? Why can't she just go out and talk to him like an adult? _Well, I can't because I am damn too hormotional and I still haven't figured out if I'm pissed or not._

"Darling." He tried again and this time, Wilhelmina allowed the tears to flow. _Why must he call her "Darling"?_

"I'll be fine Daniel, just go." When she heard no more resistance, she knew he took her advice. She listened as the bathroom shower in the guest bedroom turn on and off a little while later. She however was still perched on the closed lid of the toilet. And at exactly thirty minutes after, he heard him call out to say he was leaving. When the front door closed, Wilhelmina allowed herself to take a shower too, not looking at the mirror as she did so.

Two hours and as fresh as she can be, Wilhelmina entered the mode offices, Marc already at hand.

"You changed your cologne." She observed, looking at him briefly.

"I didn't want you to faint or puke again because of my smell." He replied, looking down.

"I like that smell, Calvin Klein?" she asked. When she saw him smile, she knew that they were ok.

"So, what is in my itinerary for today?"

"Umm, you see, um..."

"Marc, spit it out." She began, her earlier good mood dissipating fast. Marc on his part squirmed more, trying to not look at her eyes or her legs.

"Umm, well you see Willie, you were supposed to ummm." Marc tried again, sweating as each moment passed by. "Daniel is picking the models right now for the top ten designers to watch." He said hastily, bracing for the expected wrath to come. When it didn't he sneaked a peak at her boss. It was a common knowledge that Wilhelmina is very particular on which models to use especially for these events and the fact that Daniel is there taking over is just the icing over the cake. These past few days as Marc has noticed have been hot and cold for both Daniel and Wilhelmina. One moment, she would be so sweet to him to the extent he would consider his feelings and the next, she would be all up in him, ready to tear him apart due to anger.

"Ok." She said, looking at Marc before she left him, closing the door to her office. Marc stood there, looking as bewildered as ever.

"Hey Marc, is everything ok?" Betty asked, looking at him as she exited Daniel's office.

"Is Daniel still in there?" He asked, ignoring Betty's question.

"Um yeah, hey Marc, can I ask you a favour? You see Justi..." Before Betty could even finish, Marc pushed her out of his way as he entered Daniel's office.

"Hey! You can't just push people around Marc, that's rude." She said. But for Marc, those were just insistent ramblings he could do with out. As he entered, Daniel saw him and a look of worry immediately etched on his face. Marc however ignored this and made his way towards him, standing by his side.

"As I said before, I hate you and I don't necessarily care. But seeing that you and Willie are kind of in there as of the moment I think I should warn you, I think she is pissed. So be careful when you talk to her." With that, Marc left his office. Forty five minutes later, Marc saw as each model walked out of Daniels office, lastly he too closed the door to his office, Betty at hand.

"Daniel, we still need to talk." She said running after him as both of them made their way towards Wilhelmina's office.

"Not now Betty." He said his pace quickening. He looked at Marc begging him to do something which he rolled his eyes in reply.

"Hey Betty, you asked about a favour earlier? What is it?" Marc said, getting up and steering Betty away from Daniel. As Marc and Betty continued to move away from them, Daniel crossed his fingers for the best. Knocking at the door, he went in.

"What do you want?" Wilhelmina said icily.

"Darling..." He began but he was cut off immediately.

"Don't you dare call me Darling Daniel, because I am not."

"Ok, fine, what did I do this time?" Daniel said, loosing his temper again. This was getting to be too much for him and as much as he tries to understand her, he has limits too.

"The models Daniel!"

"Wilhelmina, I only did it because I was not sure if you were going to do it. The fashion department was wondering when they could get the models for fitting. Darling..."

"How many times did I tell you not to call me Darling?" Wilhelmina now asked, standing up and looking at Daniel. _Here we go again, another round of fights._ "And please Daniel, we both know you only did it because you wanted to get laid." She said, exasperated. _As if getting me pregnant was not enough. _Wilhelmina thought. As the words left Wilhelmina's mouth, it dawned on Daniel. Smiling, he made his way towards her.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked, backing away so he wouldn't reach her.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" He said, not shying away from her. He continued to move towards her and Wilhelmina continued to move back, finally hitting the edge of her table. "More so now that you are carrying our child. I hope she gets your blue eyes. Those eyes that I could barely look away from. Or even, those cute nose of yours." Daniel said, touching her nose before he brushed his hands on her cheekbones. "Or your cheekbones." He then proceeded on sliding his hands on her shoulders, down to her arms then to her hands. "Or your mocha skin." When no more space was left for both of them to move, Daniel finally rested his eyes on her mouth "And your lips which I so love to kiss right about now". Unconsciously, Wilhelmina moistened them, forgetting she was angry as each moment passed by.

"What are you doing Daniel?" She managed to whisper as Daniel continued to caress her hands.

"I'm trying to make you remember that you are beautiful and not even one of those models can ever compare to you. So stop being jealous because all of them don't mean a thing." He said, looking into her eyes directly as she cleared her throat.

"I was not jealous!" She said softly, still looking at his lips, wanting to kiss them.

"Ok." Daniel said. "Ok darling, if you say so."

"Oh, I say so!" She said this time, with more conviction. "Now, why don't you stop talking and kiss me already." She said, daring him. Daniel couldn't help but smirk at her, untangling his hands from her and moving it at the back of her neck. Wilhelmina on her part pulled him closer, getting a hold of his belt loop. After a few seconds of anticipating, Daniel met Wilhelmina's lips and both melted as their tongue duelled to get reacquainted with each other. After a few minutes, both pulled apart, needing a breath of fresh air.

"Smooth talker." She said. And Daniel just nodded, smiling at her. For the rest of the day, Daniel spent all his time at Wilhelmina's office. Taking temporary residence on her lounge chairs as he continued working on his laptop. Wilhelmina enjoyed seeing him there; happy as she watched his eyebrows knitting together as he got confused with something. A little while later, Daniel looked at Wilhelmina and their eyes met.

"What do you say we go out somewhere, just the three of us; you, me and the baby."

"Go somewhere?" Wilhelmina laughed, looking at him incredulously. "We could barely get through a day without fighting, and besides, who will be left here. And I'm not sure if you know this Daniel, but wouldn't it be weird if two editor and chiefs left for somewhere at the same time, what will people think?"

"That's the point Willie. We need to go out somewhere and have a change of scenery. See if we could really try and be with each other and not kill one another. I think we owe it to our baby." He said, standing up now and moving towards the table where she sat. He watched as confusion enveloped Wilhelmina's features.

"What are you trying to say?"

"This isn't about being casual anymore Willie, we are going to have a baby. The least we can do for her is try and make it work, see if there is anything there aside from carnal pleasure. Don't you think our baby deserves a family and a home with both parents?" He said, looking at her. For Wilhelmina, he made sense. But is she ready for this? What if it doesn't work? What then?

"Ok." She found herself saying. This is what she needed, a step towards the right direction, a chance to make it all right. She watched as Daniel ecstatically smiled at her before he proceeded to kiss her on the lips.

"I'll go and arrange it; I know exactly the place where we should go."


	5. Chapter 5

"How far along are you?"

Wilhelmina looked at the cashier, more curious than disturbed that someone dared to speak to her that way. The cashier continued bagging their groceries before she looked up at her again, expecting a reply. "What do you mean?"

"I'm carrying my fourth and I'm six weeks pregnant. What about you?" When Wilhelmina still did not get what she meant, the cashier further added, nodding towards Daniel on the corner who was busy choosing between Lays and Doritos. "Is that the husband? Before Wilhelmina could further reply, a smiling Daniel came over, handing the cashier the Lays as well as his credit card.

"Darling, you ready?" He asked, placing a gentle hand around Wilhelmina's waist.

"Ummm, yeah sure. Let's go." Wilhelmina replied looking perturbed, Daniel thought. Before he could ask further, she eagerly took his hand and led him to the parking lot where their car which they have been driving for hours now was parked. As both got settled in, Daniel gently touched Wilhelmina's thigh, rubbing it softly up and down.

"You ok?" He asked, looking at her.

"Mhhmm."

"Are you sure? Is the baby bothering you? Are you nauseous?" He further asked, stilling his hands on her thigh.

"Let's just go Daniel, I'm tired." She said to him, touching her forehead, needling it softly. What Daniel did not know and probably will never know is how shocked Wilhelmina was. Those simple few words that the cashier said, really made Wilhelmina realize lots of things. _We look like an old married couple. I'm pregnant. _As she continued thinking about all of those, Daniel carefully started the engine, backing up the car as they started towards the open road again. The night was falling, the skies painted with hues of orange and grey. Trees were growing thicker and bigger with each mile they took. He loved the country side and hoped that Wilhelmina does too. After they left the City two hours ago, they had stopped a couple of times because of Wilhelmina's uncontrollable urinary retention. A few more minutes and they would arrive at their destination.

Daniel, not being able to stop himself sneaked a peak towards her, a smile forming when he saw that she was comfortably leaning on the windshield, a sleep with her hands guarding her swollen abdomen. Daniel's smile grew bigger and before he knew it, his hands were again on her thighs, running it gently up and down. As sneakily as he did his ministrations, he also immediately stilled his movements when he felt Wilhelmina move and open her legs slightly wider.

"Where exactly is that hand going?" She asked, eyes still closed but very much aware where Daniel's hand was and at that moment, it was safely nestled on her upper thigh. When she didn't hear any reply nor did Daniel move his hands, she opened one eye and looked at him, a smirk forming. "Daniel…"

"What?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the road again before they crash. When he still felt Wilhelmina's stare on him, he steeled a glance, smiling goofily. "Fine, I think you look beautiful."

"Oh come on Danny, we both know I already know that and there is no point denying what you were thinking and what you were doing because I know it already. And before you start pushing that hand further, I'd say stop that now and continue driving because I'm tired and I'm hungry." Wilhelmina said, looking at him. When he nodded and continued driving, Wilhelmina too stared a head, but not without taking his hand into hers.

It was half past eight in the evening when she noticed that they had entered a gated property. She looked at him but he just continued driving. Squeezing his hand to get his attention, Wilhelmina looked at him.

"Where are we?"

"You'll know in just a few minutes."

"But…"

"You just can't wait can't you?" Before Wilhelmina could reply to this, Daniel parked the car. He exited first, rounding the front of the car to open Wilhelmina's door. She took his offered hand as she stepped out. Once she was fully established on her feet, she looked around, spotting a magnificent little rest house a few steps away. She looked at Daniel, quiet amused.

"Where are we?"

"We," he said, guiding her towards the house. The soft wet grass greeted Wilhelmina's feet as they continued walking towards the porch. "are at the Sutton house. I had this one built right after dad died." He said, looking at her as he opened the door. The house, to Wilhelmina looked magnificent. The walls were painted white. Hard wood floors instead of marble were found and soft white fluffy furniture's adorned the seating area. A huge sliding window also separated the main house and the deck which shows a picturesque view of the waves hitting the shore.

"What do you think?" Daniel said, letting her walk a head of him as he inspected every nook and cranny of the house.

"This is beautiful. I mean really beautiful, too bad the picture of your mom is ruining the understated elegance of the whole place." She managed to say, touching the picture frame which housed a photo of Claire before she looked at him, all smiles. This was perfect, she thought. She could already see themselves here, without the need for pretentious actions and acting out. Here, they could build a solid foundation in which they couldn't make in New York. Wilhelmina couldn't help but marvel at how different she felt here. Maybe it was the serenity of it all, maybe it was because she felt like no one would judge her, maybe it was the fact that she was feeling optimistic, she completely doesn't know why but she felt like things were moving towards a positive direction.

"I'm glad you like it." Daniel replied, pulling her towards him, kissing her forehead gently. She allowed him mainly because she wanted to feel and be kissed. They stayed like that for a while, just absorbing each other before Wilhelmina pulled back.

"As much as I'd love to help you unpack, my back hurts and my feet are killing me." She managed to say.

"Why don't you lie down on the couch for a while and I'll get our things from the car." Wilhelmina did not argue with this. As Daniel watched her getting settled, he too decided that he must act fast or it would be too completely dark outside to retrieve their things. As he made his way towards the cemented pavement, he couldn't help but feel a sense of joy and doubt. Was this the right thing? As he took each luggage out from the back of the car and back to the house, he couldn't help but not invade these thoughts.

Finally, once the last pieces of luggage were inside their respective rooms, Daniel went to the living room only to find a sleeping Wilhelmina. Instead of waking her up, he crouched down, picking her up into his arms. He easily navigated her towards the second floor of the house. Kicking the door open, he carried her towards the bed before he gently placed her down. Taking the extra blankets on the chair, he covered her with it before he kissed her softly on the cheeks. As he quietly turned his back to move out of the room, he felt her smooth hands enveloping his.

"I thought we were starting on making this work." Before he could respond, Wilhelmina scooted towards the other side of the bed and opening the comforter for him to climb in too. Without wasting much time, he shook off his jacket and unbuckled his belt until he was undressed enough with boxers left. Climbing in the bed and getting settled, he felt her move towards him, asking him to envelope her into his arms and he diligently obliged.

Morning came and this, Daniel only was able to realize when he felt the particular coldness of the other side of the bed. Deciding that she must be up already, he took his time on getting ready.

The room already smelled fresh muffins and bacon, which meant that it was Wilhelmina's craving for the day. Never in a million years would she touch such greasy and fattening foods ever without the help of the surging hormones in her body. Before he could take another step towards the open kitchen, he heard to distinct voices which meant that both have already met. A particular question or rather observation though stilled Daniel's movements and instead, leaned on the door in order to not be seen.

"You must be very important to Mr. Meade; he hasn't brought anyone to this house ever since it was made. No one even knows this house existed, he said to me a few years back, it's his thinking house. Reminds him of their small villa outside London which they spent much time when they were young he said." Rose said her British accent so thick. He eagerly waited for her reply which didn't come so easily. For a moment, he thought she would deny it.

"No one has ever been here since me?" She managed to ask casually though the slight surprise in her voice didn't go unnoticed by Daniel's trained ears.

"No madam, not even Mrs. Meade. Daniel talks fondly of her and yet, he hasn't brought her here." He heard Rose reply again. It was true; he did talk about his mom very fondly to Rose. And it was the truth when she said that he had this house made so that he can think. He was just newly promoted then, having been able to get a hold of his trust fund, this was the only purchase he didn't really regret. A house, where he can truly be himself, no expectations and roles needing to be fulfilled.

"Oh, is that so." She said. A few commotions were heard all over the place before he heard a distinct door open and revealed a very unsurprised Wilhelmina.

"You are a terrible hider, just remember that when you play hide and seek with your son."

"Daughter." He foolishly replied, knowing there was no way out of the situation.

_Author's note: Sorry for the late update, life came and disturbed every thing. I haven't been in a riding mode lately and I feel like this chapter was not even good at all. Still I did this because I miss you guys and your enthusiasm might get me in the mood again. Enjoy, this is only a FILLER! Nothing Major!_


	6. Chapter 6

"You might catch a cold you know." Daniel's voice said, startling her slightly. She turned around, expecting him to just leave her alone but he didn't. Instead, he covered her with a knitted blanket, rubbing her arms gently.

The waves were crashing up a head and the moon was glowing making its early residence. The summer wind was getting colder and colder by the moment but Wilhelmina did not care, actually, for her, it felt rejuvenating. She needed this; get her head out of the bubble.

"You ok?" He asked.

Wilhelmina remained silent for a while. How could she tell someone something so cruel and unfair? They both needed this, the baby too. But it seems that the world is always against them.

"The Senator called." She said sullenly, not looking at him. Daniel knew how Wilhelmina operated. He knew what her father's opinions mean to her. The fact that she was mentioning him at this exact moment told him a different story than what he was ready to here. He waited patiently until she continued. "He is coming over tomorrow."

Daniel's face contorted. Why was the Senator coming over? Is there something wrong? Is Nico ok? What is it? Before he could ask further, he felt Wilhelmina lean in and kiss him gently on the cheeks, taking a hold of his hands in the process.

"He knows Daniel." She said, pulling away and looking him dead on the eye for the first time since he found her here on the beach. Her eyes were full of worry, he could tell simply by the uncertainty in it.

"How?"

"His goons asked one of the nurses when I was at the hospital."

"What? He can't do that." Daniel said considerably angry as well. Both of them decided to keep the news to themselves for a while until they have figured out where they stand in this relationship. But now seems to be not the case.

"He can Daniel." She replied. Later on, when the waves were no longer soothing Wilhelmina's wildly beating heart, she decided to head back inside and go to their room.

"_Daniel, how dare you do that to me? Have you forgotten what that…that…that snake has done to our family? How could you?"_ These were the words that kept ringing on Daniel's head when he sat down on the bathroom floor besides the bath tub that housed a currently naked Wilhelmina. He didn't knock, he didn't think twice to enter and he certainly did not hesitate to stay. Seeing Daniel's state, what Wilhelmina's most dreaded nightmare became a reality. Beside her, Daniel was gently massaging his forehead, a migraine threatening to take over his mental functions. Wordlessly and much to Daniel's surprise, he felt Wilhelmina's soothing hands on his head, taking over as she knead his throbbing head.

"What did she say?" Wilhelmina asked quietly, almost afraid of Daniel's answer.

"Same things your father probably said."

"Oh." was Wilhelmina's quiet reply. Nothing was heard for a while except for the symphony of the night time animals outside. She continued her doings, adding pressure here and there as Daniel continued to think of what may come.

"They are probably racing right now, seeing who could get here faster." Daniel said, saying to no one in particular. They remained silent like that for a couple of minutes until Daniel heard the plug being removed from the tub and the sounds of the water swirling on the pipe. Wilhelmina stepped out, water dripping all over her body as padded across him. He watched her naked form going for the medicine cabinet and retrieving a bottle of aspirin. Taking two, she handed it to him with a glass of water. He took it wordlessly, downing it immediately.

Wilhelmina then proceeded to towel herself off, reaching for the towel behind the door but Daniel was far quicker. Getting it, he ensued by moving the peach of cloth in her forearms, toweling it off.

"Let me." He said huskily, meeting her intense gaze in the mirror. Wilhelmina could see the want in his eyes, something so predatory that she hadn't seen before. She wanted to say no, to say she was tired, but the way he caressed every inch of her body made her stand still. Daniel's hand directed the towel towards her chest while at the same time; the other hand swept her hair away from her neck. Feeling his hot breath against her skin made Wilhelmina release a slight moan and that was what Daniel needed. Not wasting more time Daniel latched his mouth on the sensitive part of her neck, kissing and biting as Wilhelmina tried hard to suppress the urge of pushing him to the nearest wall. He wanted to forget what happened and she was not gonna stand on his way.

Her skin was so intoxicating to Daniel. The aroma of vanilla and coconut with a mix of her own scent was driving him crazy. He wanted to lick her off, touch every bit of her body, and explore her like she has never been explored before. Daniel moved the towel towards her bump, touching it for a while, asking for a connection but failed when he felt Wilhelmina's hands on top of his, urging him to go further South. She needed him to touch her and he did. He threw the piece of towel somewhere, replacing it with his aching hands. He circled her navel, playing with it before he obliged to go further. Blue met blue once again and this time, Daniel could see the want in her eyes too. Without saying more, he picked her up and carried her towards their bed. Her hair was sprawled all over the mattress, her lips moist and her eyes shining brightly as she waited for Daniel to join her. When he did, she immediately unbuttoned his shirt, kissing every exposed bit.

"I want you to touch me like you have never touched me before." Wilhelmina whispered to his ears as she nibbled it. She kissed his ears, his jaw, his neck and finally, his lips. Their mouths collided, tongues and teeth crashing and dueling for dominance. Moans were given freely until the need for air came to them both. Daniel, not helping himself pushed his hands lower, looking for her core and when he did find it, Wilhelmina bucked, a jolt of electricity running through her body.

"Dannniieell." She managed to say before she attacked his neck again, branding him. Her silky mouth on his neck was too much to bear for him. It had been almost a month since he touched her and they were certainly getting reacquainted again. Pressing his finger towards her core again and again, he felt Wilhelmina removing her pants.

"Daniel, I need you now." She said to him, meeting his eyes. Seeing the want in it made him ache more and without wasting more time, he removed his garments. Lying back again, he paused and looked at her.

"The baby? Will she be ok? Am I gonna hurt her?"

Caressing his cheeks and smiling, she replied.

"No. You won't."

Hearing her reassurance, Daniel was again seek her mouth, wanting to feel it against his. However, to his surprise, Wilhelmina took hold of his cock and guided it towards her opening.

"Daniel." She said again however this time, he was a head. Entering her completely, he took her by surprise. She moaned, willing herself to adjust with the tightness and the sensation. Not being able to help herself, she closed her eyes, euphoria taking over.

"Open your eyes." Daniel commanded, waiting for her to do so. When she didn't react, he squeezed her hands, asking for her attention. "Open your eyes. I want to see you when I come." He begged this time and every so slowly, Wilhelmina opened it. Their eyes met and the gravity of the situation was looming up above. This is not what they do. They don't do "opening your eyes" and they certainly don't make love, they have sex. But as Daniel moved inside her and she meeting him every step of the way, both felt something was changing. This isn't about who got the upper hand or who submitted first. It isn't even about fulfilling their carnal needs, this was about being one.

She could see every sweet that was forming in his forehead, every twitch of her eyebrow. He in turn saw and heard every moan, every lick of the lips, every eye contact.

"Come to me." He said to her, starring straight through her eyes and she did. She shuddered, she moaned his name and she came, Daniel following suit after. As they both came down from their high, Daniel turned them over but not sliding out of her just yet. She placed her head on his chest, listening to his every breath as she felt him showering her kisses. He caressed her back, calming her down.

"What is that?" He asked; the sensation on his stomach growing stronger and stronger. Calmly, Wilhelmina raised her head and looked him straight in the eyes.

"That is your daughter asking for your attention." She said pecking him on the lips as Daniel was struck dumbfounded. Not being able to help himself, he flipped her over and inched his way towards her stomach.

"Hey peaches, I'm sorry if Daddy hurt you earlier. It's just that mommy was so beautiful and Daddy couldn't help himself…I know…I know…But you will understand what I mean when you see her…" Daniel said, kissing her belly softly. "Peaches, tomorrow, your Grandpa and your Grandma might come and they might say something's that aren't true, but don't worry. What matters is that mommy and daddy love you so much. Understand my peaches?"

Daniel said once again. What he didn't see however was the gentle tear that slid on Wilhelmina's face. Who cared what the Senator and Claire might think, she has what she'll ever need right here in bed with her-Daniel, the baby and her.

_Author's note: Sorry for the late update. This place is swarming with great writers as of the moment and an armature like me occasionally or most of the time feels insecure. Hope you like it._


	7. Chapter 7

She stood in front of the mirror, gently caressing her now swollen belly. Each day, she gains an inch to her waist line, her clothes fitting in all the wrong places, her feet getting more swollen with each step. Now, with her reflection staring back at her she couldn't help but question why she was here. Why did Daniel decide to stay here with her and not run?

The sun was getting warmer now and any moment, the Senator would arrive. She knows the questions he is going to ask, the answers he expects from her, but does it really matter? The Senator, a father she really didn't come to know so well but whose affection and approval she so yearned all throughout her life. Any moment now, he would come barging in on the front door, advisers at hand telling him what his next move would be. Would he finally see the scared little daughter in her or will he chose to see the woman who so disappointed him every step of the way.

Wilhelmina turned around slightly, examining herself from every angle. The flowy dress she was wearing was hiding her bump but she knows anyone would be able to tell her condition. Was this a futile attempt to conceal what is conspicuous? From the far corners of the house, she could hear footsteps gaining entrance to their lovely abode. Her father has come and now, she must go before he finds her.

Stepping back from the mirror, she walked out of their bedroom and made her way to the living room. As expected, the senator was there with a very tense Daniel. Their eyes momentarily met until Wilhelmina diverted it towards his father's stoic once.

"I see that it's true." The senator said, standing up and holding his hand out for her daughter to take. Wilhelmina did so, moving in closer and kissing her father's cheeks.

"So you've met Daniel."

"By meeting you mean opening the door and leading me in here then yes, I have."

"Dad…" Wilhelmina began, but Daniel's calming hands on her back made her stop. Today was going to be a stressful day. With both their parents coming, they wondered if they could make it all alive.

"If I could speak to Wanda alone Mr. Meade?"

"You don't have to leave Daniel." She interjected. "Whatever you have to say to me, you can say it in front of him too."

"Willie, I think it would be better if you have some time with your father." Daniel began, already making up his mind. Wilhelmina met his gaze and looked at it. Finding the uncertainty in hers, Daniel squeezed her hand and kissed her before finally leaving them alone.

"It seems like he doesn't have enough back bone. I didn't expect you to settle with someone like him." The senator began, looking now at the spot that Daniel vacated. "I always thought you would end up with that Con-Man you dated, Connor was it?"

"Why are you here?" Wilhelmina replied gruffness evident in her voice. The senator looked at her closely, inspecting every inch of her. For such a powerful and confident woman such as herself, Wilhelmina knew that a gaze from her father is her kryptonite. She knew what those eyes are capable of seeing and what those mouths are able to say. Turning around and facing the window, she enveloped herself in a hug.

"To knock some senses into you."

"I don't need you; I am perfectly capable of making my own judgments."

"And how has that worked out for you, Wanda?" The maliciousness was present in his voice. Thoughts of Nico and her father, Fey, Bradford and even Connor swirled into her mind. There was no game when it comes to the senator. "I thought so."

Silence enveloped the room; the atmosphere getting heavier by each passing moment.

"I'm only looking out for you Wanda. What if along the way he decides this isn't what he wants? What if he finds someone younger, more attractive, what then? Don't forget what he is like darling. Love may blind you but don't shut that little voice within you completely. We both know what men like Mr. Meade is like. They can be very…"

"I think you should leave." Wilhelmina said, getting out from her father's touch and out of the room. But before she could completely run away, what he said caught her in her tracks.

"You are already in love with him aren't you? You are not playing house Wanda, you are not."

She stopped in her tracks, the sudden realization making her gut twist in all the wrong places. Labored breaths were heard around the room; the senator not moving a step. Turning her head slightly, she looked at him.

"I want you to leave, now." She said curtly but the ice in her eyes was not to be ignored. Composing herself enough, she climbed the stairs not caring if he wants to talk to her further.

The senator however had other plans than just leave. Finding his way in the house, he looked for Daniel and he found him near the deck. Daniel noticing him coming did not acknowledge his presence having heard a snippet of his conversation with Wilhelmina. The senator was now beside him and making him jump, the senator patted Daniel's back and finally, resting it there.

"Let's talk shall we?"

"What is there to talk about Sir, your opinions of me are quiet apparent." Daniel said, facing him finally. To his surprise, the Senator had a smug smile on his face.

"So you've heard." When Daniel didn't reply, he continued. "My daughter, she is a tough woman, but what she doesn't let on is how she feels. It must have been my fault why she is like that. I was never the type of father you could actually ask a hug or a bed time story when getting to bed. So in that case, when someone shows her a little bit of affection, she may resist it but she will eventually fall. I know what kind of a person you are Mr. Meade."

"And what do you exactly take me for Sir." Daniel began, getting offended already. His hands clutched the railings, attempting to transfer all his anger and not release it to the person next to him.

"Let's not pretend shall we; girls, alcohol, bars. My daughter is not just another worn out post in your bed and you remember that."

Before Daniel could reply, Rose came running, her tiny little legs trying to be fast enough to warn Daniel of what is about to come. Sadly however she was too late. A very discombobulated and angry Claire came bounding towards them.

"Where is that slut? Stop hiding her and that evil spawn of hers Daniel. Where is she?" Claire said, scouring every little nook and cranny in the house. "Daniel, I swear, this is the most stupid thing you've done. Why? Why her?" She said again only this time, in front of his face. The senator looked at both of them, judging and calculating each of their moves. This is not the gene he wants his grandson to have. Claire was now almost hysterical, pacing in front of Daniel as she continued her ministrations.

"Have you forgotten what that woman has done to you, to our family? She ruined it. That woman is…"

"That woman is my daughter." The senator finished. A shocked but at the same time smug looking Claire looked him up and down, standing toe to toe with the much bigger man.

"Oh, so you're the father who created the witch; must be a proud family back at the coven." Claire began.

"Well I can definitely see where Mr. Meads lose genes comes from." He refuted back. Daniel watched as both them traded barbs, wondering by himself on how to end this all.

"Lose genes? You are the one who created a monster and now my granddaughter will probably end up in the underworld just like all of your family."

"I don't know about that. Your son here was the one who seduced y daughter. Do you think I'd be happy that my grandson will share some genes from you as well? The poor guy may end up like an alcoholic or a transvestite too." The senator once again said, raising his voice. Daniel watched in horror as his mom slapped Wilhelmina's dad in the face. Before it could go any further, he pulled his mom.

"Listen guys, we are a bunch of adults here. Why don't we talk about it calmly and rationally inside ok?" Daniel asked. Both of them snickered, disgusted with the thought but nonetheless went inside.

Once settled in an opposite couch in the living room, Daniel went in search for Wilhelmina and he found her in their bedroom, sitting in the bed, baby book at hand. She looked up once she heard him come in.

"Are both of them tamed already?" She asked, patting the seat beside her.

"My mom just slapped your dad across the face."

Wilhelmina nodded, wondering if she should feel angry or thankful to Claire.

"What do we do now?" She asked.

"I guess we should talk to them, tell them that we are doing this our way." Daniel began.

"And they could either try to make amends with it or walk away." Wilhelmina finished. Daniel smiled at her, amazed but how calm she is.

"Was your dad right? About earlier?" He asked, looking at her.

"Which part?"

Against his better judgment, he decided it to slide. Her answer, whatever it may be will cause much more uneasiness if he knew right now. So instead of answering, he offered his hand and stood up.

"Come on, we better go. They might think we are making baby number 2 if we kept them waiting."

_Author's note: First of all, thanks for the amazing reviews and encouragement, it has really helped me a lot. Second, I'd like to say that this is part one of this chapter, having a hard time writing right now. Still, I hope you enjoy and love it._


	8. Chapter 8

"The fashion world is buzzing right now and who you might ask is making all those Manolo's take a step back? Na ah ah...It's not Marc Jacobs and another hot new thing, although they did come close. Back to the point however, it's none other than the queen of all fashion magazine, Wilhelmina Slater and, it pains me to say this but I know your little fashion hearts are fluttering right now, Mister I'm never going to settle down Meade. That's right fur loving folks, Daniel Meade and Wilhelmina Slater and surprisingly..."

"Stop watching that Willie, it won't make you feel better." Marc said, running over towards my now muted television set in front of my office table. People were trying to sneak a peak, trying but failing uncontrollably to catch a glimpse of my baby bump. News of my supposed pregnancy came out and not even I could figure out who leaked it. My head is spinning in all directions and if I try to look closely outside the window, I could see long lenses on the opposite building trying to get their catch of the day-me and my swollen tummy.

The office is swarming with people, some I know and others; I don't care enough to know. Papers upon papers are stacked in my table, proofs needing to be approved and meetings needing to be attended too. On top of that, there is the phone.

"Willie, the New York Post is asking if you would like to comment on your supposed pregnancy." Marc said, holding the mouthpiece of the phone with his hand. Before I could answer, words are already fired to Marc.

"Tell them no comment and here," Daniel said, reaching near me and handing my Hermes scarf. "You forgot that in the town car."

Having not been able to regain my bearings, I reached towards the item and took it from him, all the while looking at a very confused Marc. Daniel upon seeing the unspoken look between me and my overly flamboyant assistant, took matters to his own hands.

"Hold all calls Marc, tell them Ms. Slater is not making any comment. And" He began, looking at him directly now. "I'd like to speak to Wilhelmina in private. All meetings and appearances will be all put on hold until further notice." Daniel finished a manly voice residing over his usual boyish once. Marc looked at me one last time before he nodded, leaving the room. Once the door closed, I took my seat slowly.

"Close the blinds; there are photographers on the other building." I said, my hands making its way towards my temple. My headache is now getting more intense and to make matters worse, I could feel my feet swelling, hurting me as I tried to make more space inside my Louboutin's. Daniel nodded, swiftly closing it without moment's hesitation.

It felt like hours until I finally heard him speak. Both of us were at lost for words. We were aware-aware that this day will come and the hurricane that it will bring. But what we didn't expect is that it would come sooner.

"I talked to my mom." He began again. "She said she had nothing to do with it."

"Yeah right." I muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Just nothing. Though I wouldn't be surprised if that old hag had something to do with this." I said again, muttering the last few phrases silently. If Daniel heard it, he sure didn't react nor did I expect him too. Claire is the least bit of our concern as of the moment.

"So, what do we do now?" Daniel said his first question for me of the day. When I didn't reply, he must have realized it for he retracted immediately.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked how you are feeling." He said, dropping on the chair in front of me as he did so.

"Fine, just fine. Exactly what I needed."

"This wasn't part of the plan you know."

"Which plan are we talking about? Not to knock up Wilhelmina plan or we should have never done this to begin with plan?" I told him, anger starting to seep in. When he didn't bite back to my accusations, I looked up. What I saw surprised me. Here in front of me was not a man who had dismays or guilt over the past but rather a man full of courage and optimism and great strength.

"I was not talking about any of those Wilhelmina. Never did I regret sleeping with you or getting you pregnant. What I meant was..."

"I know what you mean." I said, looking away, slightly ashamed. "And I know I am being a super bitch when I know none of these are your fault. I just, I don't know what to do ok. I'm not used to not having my way all the time, it seems like I'm no longer in control and that scares me." I said to him. With much adoration in his eyes, he took my hand. An action which I felt creeped out at first but grew comfortable later on.

"Hey, I'm here, we will make it through together." He said to me, looking me directly in the eye. We stared at each other for god knows how long and if I was an outsider looking at both him and me right now, I'd say we are full of clichés. But being in that moment myself, I understood him. Understood what he was trying to say or what he could not say. Moments passed until finally, I looked away. He too withdraws his hand from mine and kept it with himself over his lap. We remained silent, both absorbed by our own thoughts and worries.

I know where we stand. I know what his intentions are. I know he won't be like any other man I've been with. He's too gentle, too kind, too soft-too loving and in some ways, it scares me and in other ways, I like it. The fashion world is a tough crowd to please. People have public personas. Those who don't, easily fade away from all the glitz and the glamour that this industry has. Fading away is not a concern for Daniel and I and that is what worries me. No one knew what was going on four months ago. No one witnessed those late night rendezvous Daniel and I had. No one was there when we made the decision to be cordial to one another. No one noticed when we started hating each other less and started respecting each other more. And most importantly, no one was there when this news came to light. So how do I expect them to understand now when all the really know about me is my public facade and not the true Wilhelmina inside. I know Daniel thinks of this too. We are too much of a puzzle together and I wonder if we will ever find that missing part that will make us whole. I looked again at the shadows of the people behind the curtains, trying to hear and see as much as they can on what is going on. Finally, I made the choice.

"I think it would be better if we keep this to ourselves first."

"What are you trying to say?" Daniel asked, looking at me. Serenity was up in the air and everything around us felt so zen.

"I'm not saying we should hide whatever we have to the public. What I'm trying to say is, let's give them time to adjust. See it for themselves and then we make the announcement." I told him and for a few minutes, he considered it too. Finally, he agreed.

"I want what is best for the baby and if it means protecting her and you from all these, then yes. But if anything, I mean anything bad happens to you or the baby, if even the slightest touch or cruel words are said to you or the baby, we are gonna make the announcement." He said, looking at me and after a few moments, I agreed. It's just me and him and the baby. That is what matters and it should be.

Without wasting much time, Daniel stood up and came towards my side of the table. When he was beside me, he titled my chin gently, planting a kiss square on my lips. As we parted, I looked at him.

"I'll talk to the senator; see if he has something to do with this." I said to him, diverting my eyes to his tie and fixing it. I could feel his breath on top of my head, Daniel still on my personal space. I knew he was thinking it but respected me much to ask me to do something like that. Finally, he kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you." He said gently.

_Author's note: Thanks for the wait. Hope you enjoy this._


End file.
